


The Yakuza's Babysitter

by Xejis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adventure, Awakusu-Kai, Babysitting, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Mikado asked for adventure, Yakuza, he got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xejis/pseuds/Xejis
Summary: Kida was a little late in picking up Mikado at the station when he first got to Ikebukuro, so Mikado took his first steps into the city alone. Unfortunately, he found himself in the middle of a chase involving Ikebukuro's resident yakuza, the Awakusu-Kai. From there, well, Mikado gets his wish to live an exciting life. Whether he survives it or not is questionable...





	The Yakuza's Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to reconsider trying to be more active on tumblr. One random post about a half-baked story idea resulted in me starting a new fic. Lol.
> 
> This is another one of those stories that I was searching for, but couldn't find so I decided to write my own. I just really wanted Mikado to met the yakuza, especially Akabayashi and Shiki (they're my favorite) and become buddies with them. I have a decent idea of what I want to happen (the title is a major clue), but I'm a little hazy on the details. Oh well, we'll see how this goes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. I merely enjoy the insanity.

Mikado checked his phone for what felt like the millionth time.

Still no messages.

He bit his lip and glanced around the crowded station once more. His eyes fell on the giant clock he had been using to keep the time. Masaomi said he'd be here to pick him up, but it had already been half an hour since he had gotten off the train. He pushed himself against the pillar a little harder, wondering vaguely if he could just melt into it and disappear.

_(He had used up pretty much all of his courage coming here all by himself and now faced with the prospect of entering the city alone, in the evening of all times…well…He was trying to ignore the way his heart picked up and his stomach twisted from something that definitely wasn't fear.)_

Mikado glanced down at his phone again. He had texted Masaomi five times since he arrived telling him that he arrived and asking the other boy where he was.

35 minutes since he arrived in Ikebukuro.

No new messages.

He shifted from foot to foot and looked around again, trying to spot his friend among the strangers surrounding him.

Maybe he was in the wrong place?

All he had done when he got off the train was to make a beeline for the nearest free pillar to lean against. Maybe he needed to go somewhere else? Was Masaomi waiting for him outside the station?

He titled his head and looked towards the stairs.

His phone buzzed making him jump.

Mikado flipped it opened excitedly.

' _Hi! Mikado love, how u doing? You make it there ok?'_

It was just his mom.

40 minutes since he arrived in Ikebukuro.

He sighed and typed a quick, positive response. He hoped she wouldn't question him too much. While his father was willing to let Mikado do his own thing and move to the big city, his mother was against the whole thing. It took weeks and weeks of convincing for her to let him go alone. If she thought anything was amiss…well she'd have him back home on the first available train if she had to drag him back himself.

He glanced at the clock.

42 minutes since he arrived in Ikebukuro.

Mikado groaned softly, his head falling back to thump against the pillar.

"Masaomi, where are you?"

He looked at the exit.

Surely, if Masaomi was waiting for him outside he would have texted him relentlessly by now.

_(What was he waiting for?)_

He glanced at the clock.

45 minutes since he arrived in Ikebukuro.

"Well," He started hands clutching at the strap of his bag nervously. "I did print off a map to my new house, just in case."

He looked towards the exit.

_(What was the reason he came here anyway?)_

Mikado took a breath.

47 minutes since he arrived in Ikebukuro.

_(He came here for something new. Some kind of adventure. Anything to make his life less boring.)_

"Ok, fine." He flipped open his phone and sent Masaomi another text.

' _Hey, I'm going to wait outside for you. Text me when you get here.'_

He nodded and started towards the stairs, one hand nervously clutching his bag. He had heard that if you weren't careful you could get your bag snatched by a thief. He definitely didn't want to get his stuff stolen on his first day, so he eyed the people around him and held his bag closer to himself as he scaled the escalator.

His fears were immediately forgotten; however, when he officially entered the city.

Mikado's eyes roved over the scenery as his mouth dropped in awe.

50 minutes since he arrived in Ikebukuro.

It was already dark out, but the city was lite up like it was still daytime. He looked around him with wide eyes. There were so many colorful signs and people! He had never seen that color of hair back at home and he was fairly certain that the old ladies in his hometown would be clucking harshly at some of the wardrobe choices of the men and woman around him. He knew his mother would have never let him out of the house in those weird leather pants that one guy was wearing.

He stifled a bubble of laughter.

_(New places. New people. More excitement than a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't be happier.)_

55 minutes since he arrived in Ikebukuro.

"Move ya shit!"

He was shoved to the side roughly as a man ran past him and dove into the entrance of the train station like the hounds of hell were on his heels. His bag spun from the force of the shove. Mikado closed his eyes on reflex and stumbled back with a flail of limbs.

"Look out brat!" Another voice called out.

He opened his eyes to see a very large, very intimidating man reach out to him.

His foot met air.

"Eh…" Was all he could get out before he tumbled down the stairs.

He blinked up at the ceiling above him. One of the yellowish lights were out. Another one blinked lazily. Mikado hadn't noticed that when he had been standing there for half an hour. He blinked again, wondering why he was lying on the ground.

He tried to sit up, but was stopped by a blinding pain in his head and back.

_(Pain. Pain. Pain. Everything hurt.)_

Mikado closed his eyes and groan softly.

A hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes again.

He blinked dumbly at the large man from before leaning over him. His mouth was moving, but all Mikado could hear was buzzing. The man had sunglasses on even though it was already dark and Mikado could see a scare peaking out from the lens on his right eye. He blinked. There were some weird black fuzzy spots blocking his vision now. He blinked again slowly, and they disappeared for a moment before coming back.

He moaned softly when he felt another spike of pain from his head. His arm felt like it was on fire and his back throbbed with every breath he took.

The noise came back though.

He could hear people talking loudly in the background and a guy screaming curses. It sounded like the same guy who shoved him.

"Hey, Shu, the kid ain't looking good." Said a gruff voice close to him.

"Don't call me that, shitty Akabayashi." The second voice paused and the cursing stopped abruptly. "I got the traitorous shit, what's up with this brat?"

"Asshole shoved him down the stairs trying to get away. He definitely hit his head pretty bad, it's bleeding a whole hell of a lot." The first voice sounded a little concerned.

"So, what, call the hospital or something." The second voice didn't sound as concerned.

"N-no…" Mikado rasped out, trying to form a sentence, but finding it difficult to even collect his thoughts. "H-Hospital, n-no g-g-good…"

_(If his mom found out that he had to go to the hospital the first day he got here then he'd have to go back home for sure. And she'd definitely find out since he couldn't afford a visit with the allowance they sent him.)_

"Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do then?" The second voiced growled.

"I mean…it's kind-of our fault he got hurt." The first voice murmured.

The voices seemed to be getting further away. Which was odd since he was fairly certain that the first voice still had his hand on his shoulder. He blinked up at the flickering lights. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a clock. The same one he had been staring at for over half an hour before deciding to leave the station.

_(So much for that plan. Look what happened when he took a single step out there.)_

An hour since he first arrived in Ikebukuro.

He closed his eyes.

"Hey! Shit, kid, wake up!"

_(This new life full of adventure was a bit more painful than he had been prepared for.)_

 

*

 

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Masaomi slid around another corner towards the station where his oldest best friend was hopefully still waiting for him. He was half afraid that Mikado just went home when Masaomi didn't arrive on time.

He glanced down at his watch.

An hour and fifteen minutes late.

Masaomi groaned and dodged through the crowd.

"Stupid, gangs and their stupid, stupid inconvenient pride." He muttered as he ran.

He hadn't meant to run into that guy who claimed to be a part of the Dollars. He even apologized! But, the guy was just looking for a fight. Then he had to run home and change his clothes because he knew that seeing blood on his hoodie would freak Mikado out and he really didn't want to taint the innocent Mikado with the dark side of this city.

He took the stairs two steps at a time, barely paying any attention to the people around him.

Masaomi paused briefly at the sight of a recent looking puddle of blood at the bottom of the stairs but shrugged and look around for his friend.

"Mikado?"


End file.
